Charas and Spirits
by xXxRebel-VampirexXx
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a girl with a special talent for cooking. The only ones who know about her talent are her family and her charas. Full Summary and Pairings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Charas and Spirits**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Yumeiro Patissiere **(I do NOT own these Anime)**  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo, Souma Kukai and Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima, Sanjo Kairi and Yuiki Yaya  
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a girl with a special talent for cooking. The only ones who know about her talent are her family and her charas. What if when she goes to a Sweets Festival and meets Henri Lucas? What if he recommends her to go to St. Marie Academy? What will happen when she meets the Sweets Princes and Amano Ichigo?

Information – Main Characters

Amano Ichigo  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
About Her: Amano Ichigo, a sixteen years old girl, who is a student in St. Marie. She was recommended to go to this school by Henri Lucas and she has been going to this school since she was fourteen years old. She is clumsy, bad at academics, and a bit of crybaby. Though, she is also very hard working. She also has an amazing sense of taste. Amano Ichigo wishes to make sweets that can make others smile just like her deceased grandmother. She used to live with her parents and little sister before coming to St. Marie. She likes Kashino Makoto, but afraid to tell him because she is afraid of being rejected.

Her Sweet Spirit:

Vanilla: Vanilla's specialty is vanilla or batter-based deserts. She is normally positive, upbeat, and kind, but she can be quiet rough with people who don't listen to her instructions properly the first time, she also who Ichigo likes.

Kashino Makoto  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Kashino Makoto, a seventeen years old boy, who's specialties is in chocolate sweets. He comes from a long line of doctors; his family owns the largest hospital in the town, which is near the Academy. Kashino is unsociable, straightforward, uncompromising, hard working, and short-tempered. His dream is to become a first class chocolate maker like his uncle. He is one of the school's 'Sweet Princes'. He promised his family to be at the top of his classes to be able to come to the school, because his family didn't approve of him being a Patissiere they wanted him to be a doctor like them. He also likes Amano Ichigo, but he won't admit it.

His Sweet Spirit:

Chocolat: Chocolat is skilled with chocolate. She is competitive, but easily frightened. She and Kashino Makoto are very much alike.

Hanabusa Satsuki  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Hanabusa Satsuki, a seventeen years old boy, one of the 'Sweets Princes' in his school. He is very flirtatious and is like a gentleman. He specializes in candy-sculptures and flower-based cakes. Ever since his father died, he felt that he should be kind to his mother and women. As a result, he loves all beautiful things and nice to every girl. Normally, when he meets girls, he gives them a candy-sculptured rose. Though sometimes, he seems to be a narcissist. He used to live with his mother before coming to St. Marie. He knows that Ichigo and Makoto likes each other.

His Sweet Spirit:

Café: Café's specialty is anything to do with coffee. He is polite and calm like Hanabusa Satsuki. He is also easy to get along because of his good nature and kindness. He is also a bit of a narcissist.

Andou Sennosuke  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Andou Sennosuke, seventeen years old boy, who specializes in Japanese sweets. He is the oldest brother of four younger siblings. He also acts the big brother in the Team Ichigo Group. He has a go with the flow attitude and has a very kind nature. He is the most mature one in the group and he often stops the fights. He is calm and also reliable. He has a bad habit of doing everything by himself. He is also like a big brother to Amano Ichigo. He also knows that Ichigo and Makoto likes each other.

His Sweet Spirit:

Caramel: Her specialty is in caramel. She is a klutz and has a bad sense in direction. She is the oldest sweet spirit in Team Ichigo, though she seems to be a cry baby. She is also physically strong.

Hinamori Amulet (Amu)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
About Her: Hinamori Amulet or Amu, a sixteen years old girl, who has a special talent for cooking. One of her dreams is to be a skilled Patissiere. She wants to be a Patissiere because she wants to be like her cousin, Shuu. She is recommended to go to St. Marie by Henri Lucas when she met him in a Sweets Festival. She lives with her parents and sister and she goes to Seiyo Academy before she went to the St. Marie Academy Boarding School. Even though she is going to St. Marie Academy Boarding School, she still visits her friends in Seiyo. She's an all A student, ever since she was a kid, but she can be a bit clumsy from time to time. She is physically and mentally strong. Around her neck is a necklace called the Humpty Lock, it is given to her when she joined the Guardians because she had five charas.

Her Charas:

Ran: This chara was born because of Amu's desire to be more energetic and honest. She wears a pink cheerleading outfit with a pink visor that matches her outfit. Her pink hair is tied into a side ponytail with a red heart shaped clip. She also wears a pink bandana around her neck. Under her cheerleading outfit, is a white puffy-like short. She also has pink eyes, and she is also wearing pink shoes with pink socks. She often carries her pink pom-poms.

Miki: She is the second oldest next to Ran, she was born because of Amu's desire to be more artistic and cool. She is wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it. She also has dark blue shorts and black shoes. She also wears a large artist beret that has a dark blue spade on it. She often carries a light blue bag, which has her art supplies and her sketch book.

Su: She is the third oldest, and was born because of Amu's desire to be more caring, motherly, to be able to speak different languages, and to improve in her domestic skills. Su often says 'desu' after most of her sentences. Su's outfit resembles to a maid or a waitress. She wears a white apron and a green frilly dress under it. She is also wearing green shoes with laces that cross to create an 'x'. On top of her head, is a hat with a green clover as its design, Su has light green hair, which can often be mistaken as yellow, and green eyes.

Dia: She was born because she represents the radiance that emits from Amulet's heart and her desire to be a singer. She has orange hair that is put in long pigtails and she has golden yellow eyes. On her head, is a white headband with two yellow diamonds on it. She is wearing a yellow blouse that has a white collar, and there is a white diamond in the middle. She also wears a yellow skirt and white boots.

Aiko: She is the youngest out of Amu's charas. She was born because of Amu's desire to be like an alley cat and to be disobedient. She has black hair with red highlights and red eyes. She has a black cat tail, black cat ears, and black paws. She is wearing black shorts with a red belt and a black shirt with a red 'X' on the middle as a design. She also often says 'mew' or 'meow' at the end of her phrases or sentences like Su does.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
About Him: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a seventeen years old boy, who goes to the Seiyo High School. He has a necklace around his neck that matches Amu's Humpty Lock called the Dumpty Key, he usually hides it by putting it inside his shirt. He is a 'stalker' and a 'pervert', as Amu calls him. He is very cat-like in many ways. He has been in love with Amu since he has met her, and everybody knows it except for Amu. He lives in a mansion with his mother, father, and little sister. Ikuto's little sister, Utau, is one of Amu's best friend. Also his father owns the biggest corporation in Japan called Easter.

His Chara:

Yoru: He was born because of Ikuto's desire to be like an alley cat. He is also very mischievous. He has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He also has dark blue cat ears, tail, and paws. He wears a black leather sleeveless shirt and black shorts. He also has a silver cross around his neck.

**Chapter One**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Onee-chan! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A nine years old girl with brown hair and golden eyes exclaimed to the sleeping pink haired girl on a bed.

"Five more minutes…" The pink haired girl, Amulet or Amu for short, mumbled.

"No! Onee-chan, we are late for the Sweets Festival!" Amu's sister, Ami, once again exclaimed. As soon as Amu heard that, she quickly sat up and looked at the time. She saw it was only 8:17 a.m. and the convention starts at 8:45 a.m.

"We are not la-" Before she could finish her sentence she heard stifles of laughter. She looked around her room and saw that it was her five charas and her little sister. She glared at them and went to her bathroom but not before yelling.

"That's not funny!"

As soon as she said that, they couldn't hold their laughter anymore and started laughing very hard at Amulet.

"Ami?! Did you wake up your sister yet?!" They heard Midori, Amu and Ami's mom, ask.

"Hai!" Ami answered her mother, after she had calmed down form laughing.

"Onee-chan! You better get ready! I'll be downstairs if you need me!" Ami told her sister.

"Okay!" Amu exclaimed from the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes later, Amulet came out of the bathroom wearing a sailor styled top, the collar has a maroon-checkered pattern like the ribbon in her shirt appears. She is also wearing a skirt that reaches up to the middle of her thigh, the design is maroon checkered like her shirt and ribbon. She is wearing black socks that reach just below her knees and the shoe she is wearing is all white. She is also wearing a chocker with a string knotted into a ribbon in it. While her hair, which reached the back of her knee is let down, while a small portion of her hair off the left side is clipped with a red 'X' clip. (Actual outfit worn in Episode 33)

"Tu es superbe, Amu-chan desu~!" Su told her bearer with a smile on her face. (Meaning You look beautiful, Amu-chan desu~!)

"Su is right, Amulet, you do look very beautiful…" Dia agreed with her older sister.

"Arigatou, Su and Dia!" Amu thanked her green and yellow chara.

"Is that the outfit I made for you a few days ago, Amulet?" Miki asked her, as she examined the clothing.

"Yep! I thought it was a nice day to wear it today!" Amu told her artistic chara, with a happy smile on her face which made Miki smile.

"Amu-chan looks so pretty! I bet your going to attract a lot of attention!" Ran teased her, while Amu slightly blushed.

Amu opened her mouth to protest but she was interrupted by the voice of her sister.

"Onee-chan! Hurry up, we have to go!"

"Coming!"

She ran downstairs with her charas flying behind her. She saw her sister wearing a cute, yellow Lolita dress, while her parents were just wearing their casual wear.

"Oh, there you are Amu-chan!" Midori said, as she saw her oldest daughter.

"Onee-chan, you took too long…" Ami whined.

"And you were the one that suggested we should go there too…" Ami muttered, but all of them heard it anyway. Amu playfully glared at her, while Ami stuck out her tongue at Amu. Midori and Tsumugu, Amu and Ami's parents, laughed, as the charas, which Ami can see, giggled and snickered at them.

"Come on, we better go now! I want to get there soon!" Amu told them as she looked at the clock which read; 8:31 a.m.

"My little sparrow is right we must hurry!" Tsumugu said, as he went outside and into their car. Amu, Midori, and Ami followed him, with the charas, of course.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sweets Festival**

**Normal P.O.V**

As they arrived at the mall, which held the Sweets Festival inside, all of them were very excited to go in, especially Amulet. As they parked their car, Amu immediately went out of the car and ran towards the mall with her five charas, but not before yelling;

"I'm going in first! I'll call you guys, if I need you!" and with a wave she disappeared inside.

As her mother, father, and sister were just getting out of the car, Tsumugu chuckled at his daughter.

"It seems like she really wants to be a Patissiere…" He said.

"She must have taken after her cousin, Shuu." Midori suggested, while Tsumugu just nodded.

"Can we go in now?!" Ami whined at them, while walking towards the entrance.

"Sure, my littlest sparrow!" Tsumugu said, as he followed her with Midori right behind them.

**~With Amu and he Charas~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu was walking around the festival, looking at every sweet she can see. While her charas were floating beside her, besides nobody can see them, right?

"Amu-chan, sembrano tutti deliziosi!" Su told her. (Meaning Amu-chan, they all look delicious!)

"Hmm… Everyone here, especially the children, has a very bright radiance; it must be from the sweets…" Dia told them, while looking around.

"Dia, it's called sugar high…" Miki told her, as she took out her sketchbook. As Amu heard what she said, she giggled a little.

"Amu-chan! Can't we get something to eat!? It is the Sweets Festival!" Ran told her, while drooling over the different kinds of sweets.

"Mew~! You guys are too noisy! I still want to sleep, you know!" Aiko yelled at them. She was on top of Amu's head glaring at her sisters. Ran laughed at her, while everyone else giggled.

While Amu was examining all the sweets around her, she found a very beautiful and delicious looking cake. She walked towards it and stared at it.

"Amu-chan, what are you looking at?" Ran asked her.

"This cake… It looks marvelous, but the way they put the chocolate on it seems messy and it also seems they baked it a second too long." Amu told them, what she didn't know was there was a man with yellow hair and blue eyes staring at her, shocked by the fact that she knows that. Considering how young she was.

"Amu-chan is right desu~." Su told them, but blue eyed man didn't hear or see her, possibly because the only ones who can see charas are those who have one, though sometimes people with a strong Heart's egg can hear them. Also those who have some kind of magical being with them can also see and hear charas.

"Are you going to get it, Amulet?" Aiko asked her bearer, whom slightly nodded at the question because she doesn't want people staring at her weirdly for nodding at nothing.

"Good mew~, since I can't go back to sleep now because of my sisters," She lightly glared at them before continuing. "I want to eat now!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Me too desu~." Su said.

"Same here." Miki told them.

"I am also a bit hungry…" Dia quietly told her bearer.

"Me too! I have been waiting to eat ever since we came here!" Ran told them, as she playfully pouted. Amu laughed, a bit, at her chara and took the cake and a plastic fork and paid for it, before going to a seat on one of the tables around the room.

Amu took out the fork and took a small piece of the cake and tasted it.

"Hmm… This cake is delicious, but it seems like they put over did it by putting one more teaspoon of sugar…" Amu told her charas softly.

"We want a taste, Amu-chan/Amulet!" All her charas exclaimed. Amu took another piece of the cake and placed it on a napkin, her charas each took a small piece from that cake and ate it.

"It's yummy, desu~!" Su said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Tasty, the art work on this cake is also magnificent! I need to draw it!" Miki exclaimed, as she took out her sketch book and started drawing the cake.

"Yum! Yum! Yum! I want more!" Ran cheered, as she took another piece.

"It is simply divine…" Dia told them.

"I don't see how you figured out that they put more sugar than they supposed to, I don't taste anything different mew~." Aiko told Amulet.

"You wouldn't understand it, Aiko-chan. Amu-chan wanted to be a Patissiere since she was a kid and she have been training for it too. So it's different with her than you desu~." Su told her younger sister.

"Okay." Aiko told her, as she nodded her small head. She looked at another way and saw a man walking towards them.

"Amulet, a man is walking over here" Aiko whispered to her bearer.

Amu glanced at where Aiko was staring and saw that the man somewhat looked like Hotori Tadase, the King of the Guardians. As the man reached her table, she just looked at him, confused.

"May I help you?" Amulet asked the man, whom just smiled at her.

"My name is Lucas Henri, but you may call men Henri, Henri-san, or Henri-sensei. I'm here to discuss something with you, may I sit down?" The man, Henri, asked the girl.

"Don't so it Amulet, it is a trap!" Miki said playfully. Amu ignored her chara and thought about it for a minute.

"It is fine, Amulet, his radiance is brimming with kindness." Dia told her bearer, when she saw that she was confused about what to do. Amu nodded to him, as he sat on the seat across from Amu.

"My name is Hinamori Amulet, but you may call me Amu for short." Amu introduced herself.

"May I ask what you want to discuss with me?" Amu asked Henri, curiously, as her charas were intently listening on what he has to say.

"Well, I saw that you have some special talent for cooking." Henri said.

"Actually, I have been training to be a Patissiere like my cousin, since I was a little kid. So, it is not unusual for me to trace a single wrong thing in a sweet or a small thing in a sweet." Amu told him, which made him impress.

"Also, sometimes I can remake I cake or any sweet just by tasting them, but that's just sometimes." Amu continued. Henri smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Is that all you're going to ask?" Amu asked. Henri shook his head before answering the pink haired girl.

"I want to recommend you, Hinamori Amulet, to go to St. Marie Academy. It is a boarding school here in Japan, which is a bit far from her. St. Marie is a school made by my grandmother and it is a Patissiere school. Since you have talent to become one and you have such strong passion for it, I want you to become a student in that school." Henri explained. Amu was too shocked to speak, even her charas.

"Here's a packet for more information about it. I hope to see you there soon." Henri said, as he gave her a pack of paper and left her alone.

After a few minutes, Amu finally gained her voice back.

"W-what just happened?" Amu stuttered out.

"Amu-chan! You were just recommended to go to a Patissiere school! Isn't that exciting!?" Ran exclaimed.

"It sure is…" Amu whispered softly to them, though she is very excited; _'I should ask my parents first_' Amu thought. She took out her phone and started dialing someone's number.

"What are you doing, Amulet?" Aiko asked, Amu put up her index finger to her lips, signaling her chara to be quiet.

"Hello, mom?" Amu said, as her charas finally got what was she was doing.

**End of Chapter One**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charas and Spirits**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Yumeiro Patissiere  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo, Souma Kukai and Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima, Sanjo Kairi and Yuiki Yaya  
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a girl with a special talent for cooking. The only ones who know about her talent are her family and her charas. What if when she goes to a Sweets Festival and meets Henri Lucas? What if he recommends her to go to St. Marie Academy? What will happen when she meets the Sweets Princes and Amano Ichigo?

**Chapter One**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"It sure is…" Amu whispered softly to them, though she is very excited; _'I should ask my parents first_' Amu thought. She took out her phone and started dialing someone's number.

"What are you doing, Amulet?" Aiko asked, Amu put up her index finger to her lips, signaling her chara to be quiet.

"Hello, mom?" Amu said, as her charas finally got what was she was doing.

**End of Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

A family that consists of four was chatting about, in a cute little café called Strawberry Kitten Café, while there was five small charas floating up and around.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Amu-chan?" The mother asked her daughter. Amu smiled at her mother, excitedly.

"A man came up to me, while I was at the festival. He recommended me to go to this Patissiere School called St. Marie. He also gave me this packet and he says it has the information we need if I want to go there!" Amu told them as she handed her mother and father the packet, while Ami was trying to look at the pack of papers in her parents' hand.

"This school seems very interesting… Oh, and look at here, it says that you get a scholarship because you have a unique talent." Tsumugu said, as he was still reading the packet.

"I'm so proud of you, Amu-chan!" Midori exclaimed, as Amu slightly blushed.

"Onee-chan is so lucky!" Ami exclaimed, pouting, as she stopped trying to look over to see the paper in her parents' hands.

"Would you like to go to this boarding school, Amulet?" Tsumugu asked her daughter, seriously.

"I do, but wouldn't that mean I would leave Seiyo?" Amu told them.

"Onee-chan is right, Otou-san! She can't just leave Seiyo like that! I don't want her to leave too!" Ami said, as she looked at her parents. Tsumugu and his wife slightly laughed at this, while Amu and Ami stared at them a bit confused.

"You don't need to worry about that, my sparrow, because St. Marie is close to Seiyo. It is only a few miles away. I think it is two cities away from us." Tsumugu told his youngest daughter, as Amu and Ami calmed down.

"Should I go to St. Marie?" Amu asked her parents.

"That is your decision, Amulet; it is not up to us." Midori said.

"Why don't you walk around to think about it, okay? We'll call you when it is time to go home." Midori told her oldest daughter, as she, her husband, and Ami stood up and left Amulet alone.

Amu sighed and just sat there for a few minutes, thinking about her decision.

"What shall I do?" Amu said, quietly to her charas, so that the people around her wouldn't think she is talking to herself.

"Amulet, do you really want to go to that school?" Aiko asked her stressed bearer.

"I do, but I just can't leave my friends and family like that." Amu said to Aiko.

"Amulet, it is not about your friends or family. This is about you and you only." Dia spoke, which made Amu quiet shocked to hear this.

"Dia is right, Amu-chan. Ever since we have moved here in Seiyo, you always thought about what people like and you never said anything that you wanted." Su said, but this time she didn't say her trademark, which is 'desu'. This means she is serious.

"And besides, like your dad said, the school is only like two cities from here. We can still visit your friends and family." Miki told them.

"Also, you have us Amu-chan! No need to worry!" Ran exclaimed, Amu giggled softly at her pink chara.

Amu stood up from her seat and walked out of Strawberry Kitten Café. While her charas floated beside her.

"All of you are right, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. So why not take it, right?" Amu whispered under her breath, but her charas still heard it, which made them smile.

"I always did want to become a Patissiere like Cousin Shuu." Amu continued.

"Yay! We are going to St. Marie! We are going to make a lot of new friends there, I'm so excited!" Ran yelled, happily.

"Onee-chan, you're too energetic and excited everyday…" Aiko grumbled, as her tail was swishing back and forth. Amu and the others giggled at this.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As the dark came, Amulet took out her phone and called her parents for it is time for them to go home.

"Konnichiwa, Amu. Where are you?" Midori asked her daughter over the phone.

"I'm at the entrance of the mall, mom. Where are you guys?" Amu asked her mother, while her charas were napping; Ran and Su on her left shoulder, Miki and Dia on her right shoulder, and Aiko on top of her head.

"Oh, we are almost at the entrance. We can see you Amu-chan." Midori answered her pink haired daughter. Amu looked behind her and sure enough, they were right behind her. Amu hung up her phone and walked towards her family. She looked at her sister, who was sleeping soundly while her dad is giving her a piggyback ride.

"She seems really tired." Amu told her parents, as they were all walking towards their car.

"Amu-chan, can you drive? Your father and I are really tired, and besides you already have your driver's license." Midori asked her daughter.

"Hai, mama." Amu said, as she took the car keys and went to the driver's side.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As they arrived home, they all immediately went to their rooms, but before Amu can go to her room the sound of her mother's voice stopped her.

"Amu-chan, we'll talk about the boarding school tomorrow, okay?" Midori said.

"Hai." Amu answered, as she went inside her room.

Amu sighed as she was inside her room.

'_Today was really tiring!' _Amu thought. She carefully went and put her charas in their cute little eggs, before closing their eggs so that they are not disturbed. After that, she took out her pajamas in a drawer and went into her bathroom.

She lied down on her bed after wearing her pajamas. She stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about many thoughts; what would happen when she leaves Seiyo? What would happen when she leaves her friends and family? What would happen when she leaves Ikuto?

At her last thought, she blushed. Not a lot of people know this, actually no one knows this but Amu and Ikuto, but they have become friendly with each other. And by friendly, I mean kissing each other from time to time, holding each other's hand when no one's looking, hugging each other, and many more. Don't get me wrong! Amu is still innocent, as she was when she was still a little girl. (Meaning They didn't do it, besides this is Rated T for Teens.)

To make things short, Amu and Ikuto are secretly dating. They didn't want anybody to know this because; Tsumugu would yell he would 'run away' which means go to the bathroom, Midori and Ami would squeal for a few days, Utau and Rima would kill them for not telling them earlier and then be happy for them, as if nothing happened, Yaya would hugged Amu until she couldn't breathe anymore, and Kukai might make Amu run laps again, which is not a good idea considering Ikuto is quiet protective when it comes to Amu, and he also doesn't care even if Kukai is dating his sister, while the others will be happy for them and not do anything weird or dangerous.

Amu rolled to her side and sighed. She needs to tell her friends about the boarding school and Ikuto, hoping they won't get mad at her about her decision. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come over her.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Morning~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Wake up, Amu-chan! Wake up, Amu-chan! Wake up, Amu-chan!" A squeaky voice cheered. Amu slightly opened her eyes to see Ran in front of her, cheering. She covered herself with her blanket.

"Wake me later…" She mumbled.

"But Amu-chan don't you still need to discuss to your parents and friends about the boarding school desu~?" Su asked her.

Amu groaned as she heard this. She lazily sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, tiredly.

"What time is it?" Amulet asked her charas, while she was still rubbing her eyes.

"It is 8:51 a.m. right now." Miki answered her question, as she glanced at the clock beside Amu's bed.

"You should get ready, Amu-chan desu~, your parents and sister are already downstairs getting ready for breakfast and you still need to go to the Majestic Garden desu~." Su told her. (The Majestic Garden is the Seiyo High School's division of Royal Garden.)

"Hai…" Amu grumbled, as she went into her bathroom to get ready.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu walked out of her bathroom with her outfit on. Her outfit consists of black pants and a violet track suit top with black strips on either side, as she just let her hair down. (Which reaches the back of her knee as it says on Chapter One; also this outfit was worn by Tsukiyomi/Hoshina Utau in the Anime episode 12, but without the circles on the side. Just imagine this outfit on Amu.)

"That looks nice on you, Amulet." Aiko said, as she examined her bearer's outfit.

"Arigatou, Aiko." Amu thanked her.

"Amu-chan, votre tenue est jolie, mais ce serait Ikuto-kun dirais? Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas ça quand vous montrez la peau…" Su said to Amu. (Meaning Amu-chan, your outfit is pretty, but what would Ikuto-kun would say? You know he doesn't like it when you show skin...)

Amu looked at herself and frowned.

"What do you mean, Su? I'm not showing even showing any skin…" Amu told her guardian character.

"What Su is trying to say is that, Ikuto doesn't like it when you show any skin to boys, and by your outfit he might not like it when he sees you showing your flat stomach and your belly button…" Miki said.

"It's fine! Don't listen to them, Amu-chan! You look fine! They are just a bunch of worry-warts!" Ran told her, as she playfully stuck out her tongue at her two sisters; Miki and Su.

"Well, anyways, we don't have any more time to argue about that, we need to go." Aiko told them, a bit annoyed at their loudness.

Amu sighed and went downstairs to see her parents and sister, sitting down on the dining table, talking to each other, as they waited for Amu to come.

"Ohayo!" Amu greeted them as she sat down on a seat.

"Ohayo, my little sparrow/Amu-chan/Onee-chan!" They all said in unison to Amulet.

**~Time Skip~**

**~After Breakfast~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Amu-chan, have you thought about if you want to go to St. Marie?" Midori asked Amu, while they were still seated on their seats in the dining room.

"Hai, I have thought about it and I concluded that I do want to go to the Boarding School." Amu told them. Ami's eyes widened as she heard this.

"What!? Onee-chan, you can't go away! You can't leave me alone!" Ami cried. Amu smiled sadly at her younger sister, she hugged Ami, as Ami cried on Amu's chest.

"Don't worry, Ami. I'll visit you, when I can, okay? So don't be sad, besides when I visit I'll make sure to make some sweets for you!" Amu told Ami, as she stared at her in the eye. Ami sniffled and smiled a bit as she heard what her sister said.

"O-okay…" Ami mumbled, as she continued to hug her sister.

"Then it is settled, tomorrow you'll be going to St. Marie, okay?" Tsumugu told Amu, as she nodded her head.

"Make sure to pack all of the stuff you need, I can't believe my sparrow is leaving her nest." Tsumugu continued, as everybody sweat dropped at this.

"Okay…" Amu told her parents, as she turned to Ami, who was still hugging her.

"Ami, do you want to go with me to the Majestic Garden?" Amu asked her.

"Hai!" Ami answered, while Amu stood up and placed Ami on the ground as they were walking out the door.

"We're going to the Majestic Garden!" Amu yelled.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell your friends you are leaving!" Midori reminded her.

"Hai!" Amu answered back in a yell, as she closed the door.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Majestic Garden~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Amu and Ami entered the Majestic Garden, nobody noticed the sisters at first because they were all busy talking to each other, while eating and drinking sweets and tea. The first one to notice Amu and Ami; with the charas, was Yaya.

"Minna (Everybody), look it's Amu-chi and Ami-chan!" Yaya exclaimed as she hugged Amu, tightly.

"A-ah, Ya-Yaya, I can't breathe!" Amu exclaimed, as her face was turning blue. Yaya stopped hugging her and giggled.

"Gomen, Amu-chan…" Yaya apologized. Amu looked behind her and saw that everyone; Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, Souma Kukai, Sanjo Kairi, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, Hotori Tadase, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hiiragi Rikka, Ichinomiya Hikaru, and all of their charas there. (Hikaru and Rikka are twelve years old and are still in Elementary who are just visiting the High School Division Guardians.)

"Ohayo, minna!" Amu said, with a smile on her face.

"Yaya-chan, come play with me!" Ami told Yaya, as she was tugging on the sixteen years old girl's arm.

"Hmm… Ami-chan, why do you call Yaya, Yaya-chan? Yaya's older than you; you're supposed to call Yaya, Yaya-san…" Yaya asked the girl.

"Because you act like you're younger than me! That's why I call you, Yaya-chan!" Ami answered her, which made all of the people in the room sweat dropped, even Yaya.

"So, will Yaya-chan play with me now? We can take the guardian characters too!" Ami said, as every one of the charas, except for Aiko, Miki, Yoru, and Arashi (Hikaru's Guardian Character. Please just use your imagination on what he looks like! He was born because of Hikaru's desire to be more open to others and to also be like Ikuto), played with Ami and Yaya.

Amu sat down on her Joker Chair and sighed, while Ikuto was standing behind her and the others continued talking to each other. Ikuto bended down to Amu's ear and whispered;

"What's the matter, Amulet?" Nobody, except her family, knows that her full name is Amulet. Her family only uses her full name when it's serious or when they are worried about her. To Amu, it was a mystery on how Ikuto learned her full name, but she never questioned it.

"N-nothing…" Amu stuttered out; when she felt Ikuto's hot breathe.

"Are sure, baby?" Ikuto asked her, quietly. Unknown to them, Rima was staring at them curiously. She was wondering when Amu and Ikuto became close to each other, normally when Ikuto is that close to Amu, she'll start yelling at him for being a 'pervert'.

"Yeah… You'll find out soon…" Amu answered her boyfriend, who sighed and stood straight back up.

"Minna! I have something to say…" Amu said, as she stood up from where she sat. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Amu, who sighed frustrated.

"Umm… I'm leaving Seiyo and I'm going to a boarding school, which is about two cities from here…" Amu told them, as she stared at the ground. Everybody's eyes widened, except for Ami and Amu's charas. Ikuto was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Nani!? (What!?)" Everybody exclaimed.

**End of Chapter Two**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charas and Spirits**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Yumeiro Patissiere  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo, Souma Kukai and Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima, Sanjo Kairi and Yuiki Yaya  
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a girl with a special talent for cooking. The only ones who know about her talent are her family and her charas. What if when she goes to a Sweets Festival and meets Henri Lucas? What if he recommends her to go to St. Marie Academy? What will happen when she meets the Sweets Princes and Amano Ichigo?

**Chapter Two**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Umm… I'm leaving Seiyo and I'm going to a boarding school, which is about two cities from here…" Amu told them, as she stared at the ground. Everybody's eyes widened, except for Ami and Amu's charas. Ikuto was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Nani!? (What!?)" Everybody exclaimed.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three**

**Normal P.O.V**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Rima asked her, as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, Hinamori! You can't just leave! You're our Joker!" Kukai exclaimed, though he did not show it but he is sad. Amu was like a sister he never had and now she's leaving all of the sudden.

"Gomen, but I have been recommended to go to St. Marie Academy and I really want to go there…" Amu told them, staring at them sadly.

"Why do you want to go there? What's the difference between our school and theirs?" Utau asked her.

"You can't leave, Amu-senpai!" Rikka whined. Everyone started complaining, except for one blue haired teenager.

Amu just sighed and glanced at Ikuto, who hadn't said a thing since she announced she's going to transfer to another school. She saw him glaring on the ground, while his hands were turning into fists.

"I-Ikuto? Are you al-alright?" Amu asked her secret boyfriend, who just kept glaring at the ground. Everybody stared at him, which made him look up and glared at everybody, except for Amulet, which made them all shiver in fright.

Ikuto walked over to Amu and gripped her arm tightly, but still gently. He pulled her out of the Majestic Garden, which made everybody stare at them, confused.

"Onii-chan, must really like Hinamori-san…" Tadase said. He wasn't that quite mad or sad about it because he doesn't like her anymore.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him that angry about anything…" Utau said, as they were all still staring at Amu and Ikuto, who was having a conversation outside the Majestic Garden, but they could not hear what they were saying.

**~With Amu and Ikuto~**

**Normal P.O.V**

As Ikuto finally stopped pulling Amu, they now stood below a cherry blossom tree, which was just outside of the garden.

"Ikuto?" Amu said, as she stared at him.

"Amulet… Why are you leaving!? Utau is right! What is the difference between this school and the school you are transferring to!?" Ikuto yelled at her, which made her wince.

"Y-you guys d-don't k-know this, b-but a-all of my life I have been training t-to become a Pa-Patissiere j-just like my co-cousin… And St. Marie is an s-school for Patissieres." Amu stammered out, scared of what Ikuto will do to her.

Ikuto stared at her and saw tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. This made him feel guilty. He not only yelled at the girl he loves, but he also scared her. Ikuto approached her, which made her step backwards. He winced inwardly at this.

Ikuto took another step forward and Amu took a step back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Thud!

Amu couldn't take another step backwards because she had bumped into the cherry blossom tree's trunk. Ikuto kept walking towards her, while she just closed her eyes.

**~With the Guardians~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Damn it!" Utau cursed, as Kukai, Nagihiko, and Rima stared at her.

"What's the matter, Utau?" Rima asked her.

"I can't see what they're doing now! That stupid trunk is in the way!" Utau told them, as she pointed to a normal tree, but you can see some pink and blue hair waving behind it.

"Who?!" Kukai asked her.

"Ikuto and Amu, you idiot!" Rima said, as she and Utau smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! Damn, that hurts…" Kukai told them, while rubbing his aching head.

"What were they doing before the tree blocked them?" Nagihiko asked Utau.

"They were having a conversation and it seemed like Amu was going to cry then Ikuto started walking towards Amu and that tree blocked it!" Utau exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Utau. We can interrogate Amu, when they are done talking…" Rima told her partner in crime, who just smirked and nodded her head, while the two boys shook their heads.

**~With Amu and Ikuto~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu's eyes were still closed, and then she heard Ikuto's footsteps stop. She cautiously opened her eyes slightly just to see midnight blue eyes staring back at her golden ones.

"P-please don't h-hurt me…" Amu whimpered, as some tears slid down her face.

"Amulet… I would never hurt you… I'm sorry that I yelled at you…" Ikuto said as he hugged her. Amu's face was on Ikuto's chest, considering her height only reached Ikuto's chin.

Amu hugged him back and she then smelt him. He smelled like chocolate and mint. She loved it.

"I love you, Amu…" Ikuto told her sincerely, as he looked at her straight in the eye.

"I love you too, you pervert…" Amu told him, which made both of them smile.

Ikuto leaned towards Amu and captured her lips with his. Amu, who was slightly surprised at his action, started kissing him back. Amu could feel his tongue begging her to let it in her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth and Ikuto's tongue immediately went in, tasting every part of her mouth, while also licking Amu's tongue in the process.

Ikuto moaned, as he savored Amu's. She tasted like sweet, delicious strawberries, like usual. When Amu heard him moan, she took her hands and wrapped it around Ikuto's neck, pulling him towards her as she stood on her tippy toes. Ikuto placed his hands around Amu's waist, almost carrying the girl.

Amu played with Ikuto hair, as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She loved how Ikuto tasted. Just like his fragrance, he tasted like chocolate and mint. Amu moaned inside Ikuto's mouth, still playing with his hair, which made him shiver. Oh, how he love her and all the things she does to him. Only she can make him feel this way. _Only her_.

Unknown to the both of them, while they were making out they suddenly stepped out behind from the trunk. So, now the guardians who were watching them can finally see what they were doing.

**~With the Guardians~**

**Normal P.O.V**

The Guardians who were still watching Ikuto and Amu were Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai. Who was now shocked to see that Amu and Ikuto were making out. Their eyes widened and their mouths were open like a fish.

"How? When? Where?" Was all Kukai could say.

"I thought Amu hated my brother!" Utau exclaimed, as the three nodded in agreement with her.

"I guess we were wrong…" Nagihiko told them.

"No wonder, she wasn't yelling at him today when he whispered something in her ear…" Rima said, as she glanced back to the other guardians and their charas who was still playing with Ami.

"How? When? Where?" Kukai repeated again.

"Let's not be hasty and let's just wait for them to come back here, before questioning them." Nagihiko told them.

**~With Amu and Ikuto~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu stopped as she panted from their kiss. Ikuto was also panting, as he kissed Amu's forehead.

"Aishiteru. (I Love You.)" Ikuto told her, as he hugged her once again.

"I love you too…" Amu told him, as she hugged him back. She stepped back and looked at him with a smile. She looked behind him and to the Majestic Garden and was shocked to see Nagihiko, Utau, Rima, and Kukai there, staring at them, gaping like a fish.

"Oh, no." Amu said, as she sighed.

"What?" Ikuto asked her.

"Look behind you…" Amu muttered him, as she hugged him from behind.

Ikuto glanced at the Majestic Garden and saw what Amu saw.

"I guess we have to tell them now, huh?" Ikuto said to Amu, who just nodded.

"Well, come on now, my little strawberry." Ikuto told her walking towards to the garden.

"Oh, and by the way you taste amazing." Ikuto continued, teasing her, while Amu blush five different shades of red.

"You pervert!" Amu exclaimed to him, as she followed him inside the garden.

When they went inside the garden, they could see everyone playing with Ami, even the charas. But four people just stood there, still staring at Amu and Ikuto.

"How? When? Where?" Kukai asked the both of them.

"Amu! I thought you didn't like my brother!" Utau said to her.

"When did this happen?!" Rima asked her.

"Well… umm… You see…" Amu stuttered, as she hid behind Ikuto, while Ikuto chuckled at his shy girlfriend.

"Now, now… Don't scare Amu-chan." Nagihiko told Utau and Rima.

"Sorry, Amu… I guess we were just bewildered to see you two making out!" Utau and Rima exclaimed.

"Why don't the six of us sit down and drink tea and eat some sweets, while Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan explain us what happened?" Nagihiko suggested.

"Hai…" Rima and Utau said in unison, while Ikuto and Amu nodded their heads and Kukai who just keeps repeating the words 'How? When? Where?'

They all sat down on their chairs, while Nagihiko gave them a cup of tea so they can all calm down.

"Now that we are all calm… We can ask those questions, right?" Nagihiko asked Amu and Ikuto, whom nodded.

"I guess Kukai's question can tell us everything…" Rima told them.

"How? When? Where?" Kukai once again repeated.

"How it happened... One night, I went to visit my cute strawberry. As usual, instead of using the door, I used her balcony." Ikuto said, smirking at Amu, who blushed like a tomato.

"Wait, what do you mean 'as usual'? Does that mean you visit her often?" Utau asked him.

"Well, back to the topic." Amu quickly said, changing the subject back.

"Anyways, when I was visiting her, I saw her crying on her desk… I approached her and comforted her, she told me that her grandfather died, which was why she was crying. After a few minutes, she was getting sleepy; I gently set her down in her bed. But before I left I heard something, she wouldn't have remembered when she wakes up, which I was right about." Ikuto said, his smirk getting wider.

"What did she say?" Rima asked, curiously.

"Umm… I said, 'I love you, Ikuto…'" Amu told them, while Ikuto placed Amu on his lap, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Awww…" Utau and Rima said, simultaneously.

"The next day, when I woke up, he teased me about… At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, until I remembered… To make him shut up, I… umm… kissed him…" Amu mumbled out the last part.

"Which is why that was the best day of my life!" Ikuto exclaimed, slightly tightening his hold around Amu.

"I guess that answers the how and where questions, how about when it happened." Nagihiko said.

"It… umm… happened three years ago, when I was thirteen years old while Ikuto was fourteen…" Amu muttered.

"What!?" Utau, Nagihiko, Rima, and Kukai yelled out, as they stood up from where they sat.

"Is something wrong over there?" Tadase asked them, as all of them stared at the four who yelled out confused.

"N-nothing…" Utau said for all of them, as they all sat back down.

"You guys have been dating for three years, without telling us!?" Rima spoke.

"Yeah." Ikuto said, answering her question, nuzzling his head on Amu's neck, which made Amu moan quietly.

"Okay, you lovebirds, stop it." Rima said, as she rolled her eyes.

"I have to talk to Amu." She continued.

"Me too…" Utau said, as she and Rima pulled Amu away from the boys.

"Amu! I'm so happy for you, but why didn't you tell us?!" Utau exclaimed.

"Because you guys would be like this!" Amu answered.

**~With Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagihiko~**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Listen here, Tsukiyomi, if you hurt Hinamori, I hurt you." Kukai threatened him.

"Kukai is right, Ikuto. If you hurt her, we will hurt you. She is like our baby sister." Nagihiko said, seriously.

"Whoa! Calm down, you guys, I have been dating here for three years and I haven't done anything bad to her, I promise. These three years I shared with her is the happiest years I have had since I was born. I'm just afraid that when she transfers she won't find somebody else…" Ikuto told them, as he bowed his head down.

"Don't worry Ikuto-kun; I don't think Amu-chan is like that…" Nagihiko told them.

"Yeah! When she stayed over at my house one night and she met my brothers she didn't even fall for their charms." Kukai told them.

"What?! Amu slept over night at your house?!" Ikuto growled.

"Umm… Yeah, like a one or two weeks ago… Why?" Kukai said.

"Where did she sleep?" Ikuto asked.

"Umm… Well, since I have the smallest room between all of us brothers, she can't sleep with me." Kukai said, as he scratched the back of his head, while Nagihiko just kept staring at them.

"Where did she sleep?" Ikuto asked again, but this time he growled it.

"Since Shuusui and Kaidou share a room and they're both messy… She… Umm… Slept in Unkai and Rento's room…" Kukai spoke.

"Where in their room?" Ikuto asked once more.

"She slept with Rento in his bed, Unkai and Rento played rock, paper, and scissors, to see which one gets to sleep with her and Rento won…" Kukai muttered out, afraid of what the outcome will be.

"So, she slept with your brother in the same bed!?" Ikuto growled, the girls, Amu, Utau, and Rima, glanced at him and walked back towards them.

"Ikuto, why are you yelling?" Utau asked her brother.

"Amu… Why didn't you tell me you slept at Kukai's house and you slept in the same bed with his brother!?" Ikuto asked her.

"Oh, that, I didn't think you would care…" Amu whispered.

"Why wouldn't I care, Amu?! You are my girlfriend and you slept with somebody else in their house and bed! How do you think you would feel if you were in my position!?" Ikuto growled at her before storming out of the Majestic Garden.

Amu stared at his retreating figure, wide eyed. Tears were now freely falling out of her eyes. She fell down on her knees with her hands on her face. She was crying… I mean who wouldn't after your boyfriend just walked out on you like that?

Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai went to her side, comforting their friend. Now, everybody stopped what they were doing and quickly went to Amu's side.

"Onee-chan, why are you crying?" Ami asked her sister, but got no answer.

"Hinamori-san, are you okay? What happened?" Tadase asked the crying girl.

"Amu…" Aiko said, in public she didn't dare to call Amu by her full name, only when they are in private. As do Dia and Miki.

"Amu-senpai?" Rikka said, looking at her role model.

"Hinamori-san, will you tell us what had happened?" Kairi asked her.

"Amu-chan desu~…" Su mumbled.

"I-it's nothing…" Amu told them, as she stood up properly wiping her tears and faking a smile.

"Ami, w-we have to go back home… I still have some stuff to do…" Amu told her sister, who nodded her head, but still concerned about her sister.

Amu took her sister's hand and started walking out of the garden with her charas. Before she passed Utau, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Rima, she whispered low so that they could only hear.

"Please don't tell anybody about me and Ikuto and Utau please tell Ikuto I'm leaving tomorrow if you can find him." She added the last part because she knows when Ikuto is pissed there is a little possibility that somebody can find him.

Also before she left, she glanced behind her yelling:

"Oh, yeah! I leave tomorrow for boarding school! Don't worry, I'll visit you guys!" After that she was out the door with her sister and charas following her, leaving behind her friends, who was staring at her retreating figure with wide eyes.

**End of Chapter Three**

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Charas and Spirits**

Anime Crossover: Shugo Chara and Yumeiro Patissiere  
Pairings: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo, Souma Kukai and Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima, Sanjo Kairi and Yuiki Yaya  
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a girl with a special talent for cooking. The only ones who know about her talent are her family and her charas. What if when she goes to a Sweets Festival and meets Henri Lucas? What if he recommends her to go to St. Marie Academy? What will happen when she meets the Sweets Princes and Amano Ichigo?

**Chapter Three**

**Previously**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Oh, yeah! I leave tomorrow for boarding school! Don't worry, I'll visit you guys!" After that she was out the door with her sister and charas following her, leaving behind her friends, who was staring at her retreating figure with wide eyes.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Chapter Four**

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was the next day. Today was the day Amulet was leaving for boarding school. She was now at the train station with her charas. Before she left her house, Utau called telling her that she hasn't found Ikuto yet. As Amu heard that, she sighed.

"All passengers going to the town of Seiya (made it up) please get on Train 3. Repeat, all passengers going to the town of Seiya please get on Train 3 for departure." The intercom is the station said.

Amu's eyes widened. That was the train she needed to get on. She took her luggage and went to Train 3. As soon as she got in, she sat on one of the unoccupied chairs and sighed. Her charas were sleeping in their eggs in their egg poach, which is on her belt.

"The ride is 3 ½ hours, so please enjoy your stay here for a while. If it is time to leave the train, I will let you know. Have a nice ride!" The intercom in the train said. (Sorry, don't know how trains work)

Amu, once again, sighed. This was going to be a boring ride.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu was now standing in front of her new school; boarding school, to be precise, and it was huge. Her charas are still asleep as a rock. She entered the magnificent school, to be amazed by the amazing sculptures they had in there. She walked over to where it had said, 'Office'.

She opened the door, to see a woman in her thirties, sitting there with a computer in front of her.

"Umm… Excuse me… I'm the transfer student; may I please have my schedule?" Amu asked, politely, as the woman glanced at her and smiled.

"Here you go, dear." The woman said, giving Amu her schedule. Amu took it and smiled at the woman as she walked out of the office, but not before hearing:

"Such a polite girl…"

Amu read over her schedule to see what dorm she is in.

**Hinamori Amulet**

**(But called Amu instead of Amulet)**

**Dorm Twelve (12)**

**Due to some circumstances, you are the only one staying in Dorm Twelve (12). If you have any questions, please go to the front office to ask your questions.**

It said on top of the paper. Amu smiled, she doesn't have any problem having the room all to herself. Actually, she was happy that she had the room by herself.

She looked around the school and finally found the dorms. She continued looking at the doors to see where her dorm is.

Dorm 8

Dorm 9

Dorm 10

Dorm 11

Dorm 12

She happily smiled, as she saw the door to her dorm. She opened the door and gasped. Her room was simply beautiful.

The room was painted dark blue and it has a large window on the left side. By the window, there is one bed that has light blue bedding sheets, and the other bed on the right side has dark blue bedding sheets. Right between the beds is a small drawer with a lamp and a clock on it. Also right above the drawer, on the wall, was a picture of a waterfall. Also right in front of the bed on the left was a desk and a chair. On top of that desk is another lamp. It is also like that in front of the other bed.

Also on the right side of the room, is a bathroom. Just beside the bed on the left side is a large drawer, for whoever beds on the left side. There is also a drawer like that on the right side. Above all that, the room looks fantastic.

She dropped her luggage on the bed on the left side. She had decided that, that will be her bed. She carefully opened a small drawer on one of the drawers on the left side of her bed, on the lower right. She took out a towel that will fit into the drawer and carefully took out each egg and placed them inside the drawer and didn't close it.

She sighed, contently. She unpacked all of her stuff, before lying down on her bed. She looked up in the ceiling, smiling.

'_Are every room like this?' _She thought to herself, silently. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only 4:31 p.m.

She got up of her bed and walked out the room. She was going to look around the school. She was sure that everybody must be around the school or in the town, because today was Saturday and there is no school. (I know that in Japan there are schools on Saturday, but it is only a half day. So, I decided they won't have any school on Saturday or Sunday.)

**~With Ikuto~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ikuto sighed, it already been a day since he had found out that his girlfriend slept over at his best friend's house and she slept in the same bed as his friend's brother. How could she not think that, that won't bother him? He just couldn't take the pain of having his Amu sleep with another guy. Ikuto's thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of his phone.

He took it out his pocket and stared at the screen. His sister, Utau, was calling once again. Ever since last night, she has been calling and calling. Ikuto just ignored it though. She was probably going to give him a lecture. He was relieved that the vibrating had stopped, after a few second.

He jumped down from the tree he was sitting on and continued to walk with his hoodie on and while Yoru was floating beside him quietly.

"Ikuto nya~ weren't you a bit too hard on Amu-chan nya~ yesterday nya~?" His chara asked him.

"I know… I was just too stressed out yesterday with her leaving and the sleepover thing…" Ikuto replied to Yoru.

"What about Utau-chan nya~? She has been calling you a lot nya~." Yoru reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I should call her back, so that she won't have to get worried." Ikuto told him, as he took out his phone and dialed Utau's number. Before it even finished ringing the first ring, Utau already picked it up.

"Yo, Utau, sorry I didn't answer your cal-" But before he could finish she started yelling at him.

"YOU IDIOT! I WAS TRYING TO CALL YOU SINCE LAST NIGHT! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Utau screamed at him, very loudly, as Ikuto took the phone from his ear.

"Okay, sorry… Well, anyways, what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?" Ikuto asked her.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT AMU ALREADY LEFT FOR SEIKA THIS MORNING!" Utau, once again, yelled at him. Ikuto's eyes widened, he closed his phone without answering his little sister. (Baka means idiot)

His heart broke as he heard what she had said. Yoru looked at his bearer, sadly. Ikuto looked down on the ground. _'What if she founds somebody else? What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she doesn't love me anymore?' _Ikuto thought, aimlessly walking around.

'_I want to see her… No… I NEED to see her…' _ Ikuto thought, confidently. He ran to the nearest train station and got in the first train that goes to Seika. He didn't need to go home to go get his money, or anything, because the only thought in his mind is to go to _his_ Amulet.

He already has his wallet in his pocket and since he is the son of Tsukiyomi Aruto, the famous violin player, and Tsukiyomi Souko, the famous clothes designer, he was very rich. Also since his sister is a famous singer.

**~With Amulet~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu was walking around the school without her charas, since they were sleeping. As she was walking she heard voices in one of the class rooms.

"AMANO, YOU'RE TEMPERING THE CHOCOLATE ALL WRONG!" She heard a male voice yell, as she was getting closer to where they were.

"YOU DEVIL KASHINO! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME!" This time the one who spoke was a female.

Amu walked towards the door, quietly, and opened the door. She looked inside and saw that there were three boys and one girl inside. They didn't seem to notice her walk in.

"I don't even see why you even got into this school…" The boy who spoke first mumbled, causing the girl to glare at him.

Amulet examined them and saw that they are about sixteen to seventeen years old. She raised her eyebrows at them; some of them look very unusual like her.

The teenage girl who was glaring at the boy has long, wavy brown hair, which reached the middle of her back and brown eyes, which matched the girl's hair. She was wearing a blue frilly skirt that reaches her knees and a light blue shirt with the words, "Sweets!" and around it was cupcakes decorated. She was also wearing blue flip-flops.

The boy she was glaring at has blonde hair and dark brown eyes; he seems to be glaring back at the girl. Amu assumed this girl was the one called 'Amano'. The teenage boy was wearing black pants and a green shirt with matching black shoes.

Between the two was another teenage boy with purple hair and eyes with glasses. He seems to be talking to them, rapidly, trying to make them stop fighting with each other. He was wearing a maroon colored long sleeves shirt and black pants with black converse.

There was also another boy, but this one was behind the girl, holding her back so that she won't attack the boy with dark brown eyes. This one has green hair and matching green eyes. Amu raised her eyebrows at this. He was wearing a striped purple, white long sleeves shirt. He was also wearing black pants and black high tops.

Amulet just kept staring at them, while they were all arguing, still not noticing a pink haired girl standing in the doorway. She was quite amused at all the commotion they were making. She was just standing there, leaning on the wall with a smirk on her face. Ikuto was rubbing off on her.

"I have talent!" The girl yelled.

"Then what is it!?" The one who she was arguing with yelled back. The girl didn't answer for a minute.

"What is it!? Eating sweets?! Is that your talent?! YOU PIG!" The blonde continued, making the girl glared at him more.

"I'm not a pig, you devil!" She said, angrily. Amulet slightly giggled at this, making everybody in the room stop what they were doing and glance at her. They were surprised that somebody was watching them and it was a beautiful girl too.

They all stared at each other for a while until the girl in the group broke the silence.

"K-konnichiwa…" She stuttered out.

"Konnichiwa! Gomen for eavesdropping…" Amulet apologized as she walked towards them.

"Oh, no, it was our fault since these two were talking too loud…" The one with the purple hair said, glaring at the boy and the girl who both looked down on the ground. You do not want to get him mad; you don't know what will happen.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Sennosuke Andou, but please you may call me Andou." The purple haired boy, Andou, said, shaking Amu's hand, giving everyone the hint to introduce their selves.

"My name is Amano Ichigo, but you may call me Ichigo!" The girl exclaimed, with a smile on her face.

"Kashino Makoto." The blond introduced, shaking Amu's hand.

"My name is Hanabusa Satsuki… It is a pleasure to meet you." The green haired boy, Hanabusa, said, kissing her hand, while giving her a candy rose. Amu stared at him for a while, making everybody curious, until she broke the silence.

"You kind of look like a narcissist…" Amulet murmured, but everybody heard her, making them laugh, except for Hanabusa, whom just fell down on the ground with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Well, anyways, my name is Hinamori Amu. Please call me Amu. I have just transferred here." Amu introduced herself, bowing slightly in front of them.

"Wait! Did you just say 'Hinamori'?" Andou asked her.

"Hai…" Amu answered him, as his eyes widened, making everybody, except for Amu, stare at him curiously.

"You don't mean, you're related to Hinamori Shuu, the best Patissiere for making Japanese sweets in this town?" Andou asked.

"Yes, I'm a cousin of his." Amu said, smiling, making Andou's eyes wider, while everybody looked at him confused.

Andou glanced at his friends and saw their befuddled faces; he decided that he will answer their un-asked question.

"Hinamori Shuu is very well at making Japanese sweets in this town, as I have said before. Though, he can also make any kind of sweets; be it candy sculpture or chocolate making. But his main things are Japanese sweets." Andou explained, making them nod their heads, as Andou turned back to Amulet, whom was patiently standing in front of them.

"If you want, we can visit him at his store. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it." Amulet suggested.

"We would love that, thank you, milady." Hanabusa thanked her, as he kissed her hand. They all walked out of the room chatting about, as they were going to Shuu's store.

**~Time Skip~**

**~With Ikuto~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Ikuto had gotten off of the train, since he had arrived in Seika. He examined the town and saw that it was no different than Seiyo, though; there are a lot of Patissiere stores or cafés all around.

He walked around, not caring where he went, as he was trying to remember what school she was going to, while Yoru was sleeping in his pocket.

'_What was the name of her school? Was it St. May or something like that?' _ Ikuto thought.

As he was walking around, he saw a cute, little store, which said Hinamori's Sweet Café on the top. Seeing this he entered the café, even though it said that it was close, as he entered he saw himself standing behind the person he was searching for. She was talking to a man, who Ikuto is assuming is her cousin, whom she was talking about that was a Patissiere. Right beside her, were three boys, just about Ikuto's age, and a girl, about Amu's age.

Ikuto was boiling with jealousy as he saw the green haired teen was touching Amulet's hand. Amu seemed to not care, either she was fine with it or she was too occupied to talking to her cousin to notice it.

They didn't seem to notice a blue haired teen standing by the door, watching them, as he unconsciously turned his hands into fists. He took a step forward, but nobody still noticed him. Tired of waiting, Ikuto walked towards his girlfriend and took the green haired boys collar and pushed him against the wall, surprising everybody. It was a good thing the store was already close when Ikuto walked in.

Amulet's eyes widened, along with the rest of them, as she saw her boyfriend pushing Hanabusa to the wall, while griping his collar very tightly. Hanabusa gasped as he felt the impact on his back from the wall. He groaned silently as he stared at the sapphire eyed teen. It was hard to get out of his grip, since Ikuto is taller and much stronger than him.

At this sudden movement Ikuto has made, Yoru woke up, but he didn't dare to get out of Ikuto's pocket. He quietly stayed there until this was over and they were alone.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered out, as she ran towards him, while he still has his grip on Hanabusa, glaring at him. Everybody didn't dare to move, since they were frightened on what will happen next.

"S-stop it! Ikuto, you're hurting him!" Amu exclaimed, but Ikuto didn't budge one bit. He even tightened his hold to him more, causing Hanabusa to gasp for air.

Amu was thinking why Ikuto was acting like this. There has to be a reason why. But what is it? Before Ikuto pushed him on the wall, what was Hanabusa doing? Amulet thought about it for a second before something clicked. Hanabusa was holding her hand! Ikuto must have felt jealous about it, when he saw it.

Amu walked closer to him and touched his shoulder; this made Ikuto glance at her. She smiled at him and leaned towards his ear and whispered something, though everybody else couldn't hear, even Satsuki couldn't hear what she had said. Ikuto calmed down as he heard what she had whispered. He took out his hold on Hanabusa and hugged Amu against his chest, savoring the moment, while Satsuki was on the ground, panting. Ichigo, Andou, and Kashino went to his aid, asking him if he was alright, while Shuu just stood there, watching. Ichigo, Kashino, and Andou took Satsuki to sit down on one of the chairs, while making sure he was alright.

Amu hugged Ikuto back, her face in his chest, smelling his chocolate and minty aroma. While Ikuto smelt her hair, her strawberry fragrance. After they had stopped hugging each other, they looked at the others.

"So, Amu-chan, you know this person?" Shuu asked his cousin, while she nodded her head.

"He is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, son of Tsukiyomi Aruto and Hoshina Souko and the brother of Tsukiyomi/Hoshina Utau. He is also my boyfriend." Amu introduced him, making everybody quite surprised, especially Shuu.

"What, my sweet, little cousin has a boyfriend?! No!" Shuu exclaimed, he is like Amu's father, since he is Tsumugu's brother's son. Shuu ran to the bathroom of his café and locked the door.

"I'm running away!" He yelled from the bathroom, while everybody stared at the door of the bathroom dot eyed.

"What," Andou started.

"Just," Hanabusa continued.

"Happened?" Ichigo finished, while Kashino just stared at the door. Amu laughed nervously, as Ikuto hugged her from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I-I forgot to tell you guys that he is a bit protective over me, like my father…" Amu told them, scratching the back of her head, nervously. Kashino, Ichigo, Andou, and Hanabusa glanced at her and raised their eyebrows and nodded anyways. After a few minutes, Ichigo broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So… What are we going to do about your cousin, Amu-chan?" She asked.

"Hmm… Oh, don't worry about him… He'll come out soon…" Amu answered the girl. Ichigo opened her mouth to talk once again, but was interrupted by the growling noise of her stomach, which was fairly loud. Everybody glanced at her and chuckled at her. Ichigo blushed from embarrassment and stared on the ground, which made Amulet chuckle more.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Ichigo, if you want I can cook you something from the kitchen." Amu suggested, while she leaned backwards, more towards Ikuto's chest, which made Ikuto very happy.

"Really? I haven't seen you cook before, I would love to!" Ichigo exclaimed, with a smile on her face. Kashino stared at her dazzling, smiling face before turning to face another way with a hint of red on his cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Ikuto.

They all walked towards the kitchen of the café and they all, except for Amulet, sat down on the chairs in the kitchen.

"What do you guys want?" Amu asked them, as she was wearing an apron and tying her long hair up.

"Hmm… I'm in a mood for chocolate…" Ikuto told her.

"You're always in the mood for chocolate…" Amu told him.

"How about you make a chocolate cake with strawberries?" Ichigo suggested which made Ikuto smirk and Amu blush. Since chocolates with strawberries are their thing.

"O-okay…" Amu stuttered out, as she started cooking. At that point, Shuu made out of his way of the bathroom and just stood in the kitchen, leaning against the wall. He, and everybody else in the room, was shocked. Amu was cooking so diligently, not making one single mistake. Shuu has been away for so long to see her improving day by day. He was impressed, and so was everyone. They could now see why Henri-sensei recommended her to go to St. Marie.

Team Ichigo, which consists of Hanabusa, Andou, Kashino, and Ichigo, were feeling quite scared. Many thought were running in their minds; _'What if their teacher won't place her in their team?', 'What if she and her team win instead of them?', 'What will happen to them?'._

After forty minutes or so, Amulet was finally done cooking. She placed the Chocolate cake with strawberries on the table. She gave all of them plates and forks, as they just kept staring at the magnificent cake in front of their eyes. They took a piece of cake and ate it. Their eyes widened.

"This cake… It has a burst of flavor that I can't describe…" Hanabusa said.

"The taste of the chocolate is wonderful, it seems like there wasn't a mistake when she was cooking it." Kashino complemented her.

"It's so delicious!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It seems like there is some tastes of Japanese sweets in this cake…" Andou said.

"Oh, there is. I mixed the chocolate with some ingredients for Japanese sweets to make it tasty." Amu said. (I made this up…)

"Very impressive, Amu." Shuu said, surprising all of them. They had not known he was watching them. Shuu took a plate and also took a piece of the cake.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

After they had eaten the cake, they got ready to go back to their dorms.

"Bye, bye, Shuu!" Amulet exclaimed, waving, as she and everyone else was leaving the café.

"Bye, Amu-chan, come back soon!" Shuu said, waving frantically.

"Hai, hai…" Amu replied.

After a few minutes, they were just walking quietly. Kashino was walking by Ichigo, uncomfortable; Ikuto walking next to Amu, as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, Yoru was still in his pocket, asleep once again. While Hanabusa and Andou talking quietly about what will happen when Amu was in another team, though nobody could hear them because they were behind them.

Everything was still quiet as a mouse until Amu broke it.

"Ikuto, where will you be sleeping?" Amu asked her boyfriend, staring up at his sapphire eyes, curiously.

"Hmm… Can't I sleep in your room like usual?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't know… I sleep in a dorm at school, but I can ask…" Amu told him, making him nod.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived to the school. It was already dark out and Amu was worried about her charas. She was gone for a long period of time. Right now, she can just imagine them yelling at her.

Amu and Ikuto waved goodbye to their friends and went to the office. Amu opened the door to see the lady before still there.

"Umm… Excuse me." Amu said, as they approached the woman. The lady looked up and smiled. She like Amulet, she was polite than others.

"Yes? May I help, you dear?"

"Can my boyfriend stay at my dorm, even though he doesn't go to this school? Please." Amulet pleaded.

"Why, sure, as long as you two do not do anything inappropriate." The lady answered, which made Amu and Ikuto smile.

"Arigatou." Amu and Ikuto said in unison.

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu and Ikuto reached Dorm Twelve. Amu was glad to see her charas still sleeping, soundly. Amu changed into her pajamas. After that, she lied down on her bed. Ikuto also lied down beside her, instead of the other bed. He also didn't change his clothes, since he didn't have any other clothes.

"Ikuto… Sleep in the other bed…" Amu mumbled.

"No… I want my strawberry…" Ikuto said, hugging Amu.

"Hmmm… Fine…" Amu replied, too tired to argue with him. After a few minutes she was sleeping. Ikuto just smiled at her.

He stared at the ceiling remembering what she said in the café today.

"_I only love you."_

He smiled and closed his eyes, falling into deep sleep.

**End of Chapter Four**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
